Microscopic
by Timeless-Lover
Summary: im not done but its sortof related to tmm yah


**Chapter 1 Night**

Jenna slowly bit her lip, walking in pitch black, past midnight, and outside is very extremely scary! Jenna and her twin brother, Cory, were in her room because he said he heard something outside his window. So I was going to let him stay in my room, then we heard the same noise outside my window. By then he was under my bed, so I said we need to go out and look. As soon as he heard those words he was out the door back under his bed. So I went out to find the noise. Jenna thought to herself, aren't the boys supposed to be the brave ones? Finally she heard the same noise again it was by the door. Jenna was quite a bit away from the door but she could see perfectly in the dark. It was like she was a cat! What she saw wasn't normal, it was scary pee in your pants scary! "I may sound like a little kid again but that's not a person it's a……a…..a MONSTER!" Jenna whisper screamed. And it was going into her house! She was frozen in her spot, Mom, Dad, Kristen, Cory! The names of her family flew threw her mind. WAIT! NO MORE CORY! Jenna decided to show him some sympathy, but only once!

She caught up with reality and started running towards the door, but at that one thing she stopped and screamed. The so called monster had her brother, and yes, he was dead. She slowly fell to the ground she couldn't see anymore, she felt like she couldn't breathe, all she could see was her brother's face. It was stuck in her mind. He was pale like white, and he had the worst expression on his face. Then she wondered if she were dead too! She could hear herself repeating, "This is just a dream….. just a dream." The thing was, was it?

Around four in the morning Jenna felt her eyes open. She was not in her front yard though. It was like a dungeon with four other girls in it. They looked as frightened as she was. She looked down at her legs to find a cover, she pulled it around her and rolled her legs up to her chest. "Where am I?" She whispered. A girl younger than her quietly answered "when I was being brought here I woke up right before we came in and I saw a sign, it said "Welcome to King Wongmackan's death Kingdom!"'

The girl with green streaks over in the corner eyes almost popped out of her head. Jenna realized that all five of the girls had different color streaks. There was: Pink, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Purple! Jenna was the one with purple. "So, what are your guys' names? Mines Cora!" the blue streaked girl spit out. She had a fancy silk night gown and pretty jewelry and all the expensive kind of stuff! The girl with green streaks wore pajama pants and tee shirt, also they had little hot pink puppies on them.

Then the next girl to speak up was the littler one with yellow streaks. "My names Zely!" she piped up in a happy voice like none of this had ever happened. Jenna quietly whispered "My names Jenna." She thought the other girls had beautiful names. "WOW I love your name!" the green streaked girl in the corner blurted out. Jenna felt herself blush. "Thanks!" Jenna had never known any one that liked her name! "So what's your name?" "Oh, you want to know my name! Katra, my father said it meant quiet one! I never believed him." Green streak girl answered. They all looked over at the last girl with pink streaks. She announced briefly, "My names Chelsea." "So there's me Cora, Zely, Jenna, Katra, and Chelsea!" Cora repeated loudly. All the girls shook their head.

"Did the same thing happen to you guys?" Zely whispered trying not to cry, "Did you lose someone and see them dead in its hands?" Each of the girls shuddered. At that time they all knew the same thing happened to each other but in a different way. "I lost my mommy!" Katra cried quietly. "I was getting some water, past midnight, and I heard the window open in the living room and some one run up stairs. I was too afraid to go so I sat behind my couch crying. Then it came down stairs and I saw it holding my mommy and I think I passed out, all I saw after that was my mommy's face!" Jenna popped in, "Mine happened like that but I was outside looking for it and when I went to go help my family it popped through the door and was holding my twin brother! I also passed out and only saw his face." "SAME HERE BUT I WAS IN BED AND…………..AND I LOST MY DADDY!" Zely hollered in excitement. "What's so great about that?" Cora said angrily. "I lost my cousin, which is my best friend! I was at her house in the spa and she went to go get some hot tea." Now it was Chelsea's turn, she turned pale, "Um……. I…. I…….. I lost my new born baby sister!" Chelsea busted out in tears her black and pink hair going every where. "Oh!" Katra hollered and ran over to comfort Chelsea. "I know I didn't know her long, but I was so happy and looking forward to watch her grow and her to have boy problems and run to me! I was ready." Chelsea said in a whisper.

"LOOK!" Zely pointed towards a flickering box. Finally it came on, it was the news! "Hey Ted something strange must be going on because, in five different states spread out across the U.S. the same thing has happened. Each of these families wa0ke up after a long sleep and they find a family member dead and each had their daughter disappear! Very strange I could say. Let's take a look at this house in Vermont that had this weird disaster happen to them!" Jenna covered her mouth with tears welling up in her eyes. The house was gray and there was the ambulance with her twin brother. "NO!" she screamed kicking the box. It lost the vision of her poor brother's face. All the girls slowly migrated to a corner leaving Jenna in the middle alone. "I'm sorry guys." Jenna began, "I just didn't want to see his face again." Zely came from her corner and started to hug Jenna. About a couple seconds later all of the other girls joined in on the hug.

**Chapter 2 Morphing**

Then they heard voices and someone coming down to their little dungeon room. They all stepped back and leaned against the wall hoping to become invisible. Katra grabbed Zely's hand and they all suddenly held on to the other girls beside them. "Ok boss I'll bring one to you. Oh, you want the prettiest one, well I may not have the same opinion as you but I'll try!" an unfamiliar voice announced coming down the stairs lightly. He was a hideous sight. He walked over to the bars that kept them down stairs. He looked them over quickly and finally reached in with his ghostly hand. Each of the girls shut their eyes preying it not to be them. There was a high pitched scream and they all blacked out, except the chosen one! Eventually when they woke up they looked around to se who was missing. They all gasped "Cora!" Zely hoped up and went to the front of the dungeon grabbing the metal bars. They were cold and slimy, but she didn't care! Zely loved all of her friends even new ones! She could hardly think of one getting hurt!

Zely was angry she started to pull on the bars, but no luck. "C'mon guys lets help her…." Chelsea whispered quietly. A second later all of the girls were pacing around the little square area they had. "Question." Chelsea asked loudly, "Exactly why are we here, how come it couldn't have been five other girls?" "We don't know!" Katra cried out falling over weeping. Jenna ran over to get Katra off the ground. Zely looked at them all as they were major babies. They were so self centered only caring about themselves, Cora is in danger and none of them seem like they even care! Zely let out a little scream yelling, "GUYS CORA IS IN DANGER STOP WORRING ABOUT WHY WERE HERE AND LET'S HELP HER!" Zely hadn't yet noticed what the other girls have, she looked down and there was a bright yellow light that blinded her. She felt herself spinning around and around, like she was on a roller coaster. She felt like she was about to throw up then finally she stopped and she fell to the ground with a thud. "OH MY GOSH!" Katra screamed running to the back of the room. Jenna and Chelsea were just staring at her with their mouths hanging wide open. Zely looked down and she was a…….. a little baby Wolf! "What!" Zely screamed out, but all the other girls heard was a bark. Zely sat in dog style and put her paw to her head, and then she got it! The other girls had to transform to understand her……..only……if they could!

Zely hoped up and down to get their full attention. She made herself look angry then started to spin around until she fell over. Finally she made a weird expression and acted like she were freaking out. Eventually the other girls figured out what she wanted them to do. "She wants us to try and transform." Jenna quietly sighed. "Do we do the same ting she did?" Katra asked stupidly. "Nah we run into a wall" Chelsea said sarcastically. "Sorry!" Katra started to cry. Chelsea just me her and was already annoyed by her. "CANT YOU SUT UP FOR ONE MINUTE!" Chelsea screamed making Katra cry harder. Chelsea started to morph and soon to be Jenna after screaming, "GOSH YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT HER SHES JUST FRIGHTENED!" They both had their own glow Chelsea's was hot pink and Jenna's was purple. Jenna was a small black kitten, and Chelsea was a Chocolate Lab, puppy to be exact. "Were all little babies!" Jenna cried out. "I know you and Katra are!" Chelsea said angrily.

An hour later Katra screamed in frustration, "I CANT DO IT! I MUST NOT BE LIKE YALL, I WAS HERE ON ACCIDENT!" Then they all saw a glowing green light then a thud and that was the end Katra had transformed into a little tiny baby rabbit! "AWWW HOW PERFECT IT MATCHES YOU'RE………….your little whinny personality perfectly!" Chelsea said loudly. "What did you say?" Katra asked angrily. "Ok guys." Zely said quickly ignoring the others. "We need to make a plan to get in there and save Cora!" "This is just strange though, what are we really?" Jenna asked in amazement. "I have no idea!" Zely responded. "I got it!" Chelsea meowed excitedly. "We all can dig right!" "Well, yha." They all agreed. "The ground is made of dirt, so we can dig to the other side!" Chelsea said in a freakishly high voice. "You got brains!" Zely cried out happily attacking the brown lab with millions on puppy kisses. "Ok, let's get digging!" They all finally said when Zely and Chelsea were done with their rejoicing.

**Chapter 3 Alone With Him**

Cora was sitting in her new outfit the King had given her. It was beautiful, but all she wanted to do was leave. He was like a big ugly creature. She hated ugly! The room was cold and dark, and she was chained to his chair. She could get up and move but not that far! Her blue streaks looked different, they were glowing. "What dose it mean though?" Cora asked herself quietly. All she really wanted was to be in her bed. Also not with King Wongmackan. "You sparkle!" he finally said loudly. "You shall be my queen, young Prussian kitten! We shall destroy the others together!" Cora gave him her 'What are you talking about you creep?' look.


End file.
